The Chronicles of Narnia - Guardians of Berk
by NatyBarbosa
Summary: Re-written because of the gramma issues :) Do you have faith enough to believe in the impossible?
1. Some notes before you read

Authoress's note: First of all, thank you so much for who will read this FanFiction, it's written with so much love. But before, I want to tell you some important informations:

- Sorry for my English, I'm learning yet, if you find some gramma issues, please, contact me.

- I recommend that, to read this story, you must have read or watched something about "How to Train Your Dragon" and "The Chronicles of Narnia", because you can be a kind of lost in the story.

- The characters that I'll use about HTTYD are:

• Hiccup (you decide if is from the book or the movie);

• Toothless (from the movie, the Night Fury);

• Camicazi (from the book);

• Stormfly (from the movie, the Nadder);

• Fishlegs (from the book);

• Horrowcow (but she'll looks like Meatlug, the Gronckle, from the movie);

- The characters about Narnia, you'll see during the story;

- Have a good read!


	2. Prologue by Hiccup H H The Third

Do you have faith enough to believe in the impossible? Because I, my dear friends, I didn't have it so much. This story that I'll tell you is about that, belief in the impossible. Would you believe it if I told that other worlds do exist, with other beings? Yes, no… Maybe… it just depends on you. But I, Hiccup, was there. A long time ago, when I was only a boy in my youth.

My "experience" happened in a time of my life when things were not working well, you know… Son of the Chief and everything else, a lot of responsibilities... It was too hard to show my values without being booed and humiliated in front of everyone, even more for a short and skinny boy that I was.

And so? Are you ready? Because in the next pages will be written one of the most dangerous and exciting adventures of my life. So I'll narrate them as if it were someone else's story.

Ps.: Ah, I was forgetting. I always love a good music, so, I'll show you some suggestions of … How can I say...? SOUNDTRACK, yeah, Soundtrack for this story, in some moments. If you want to hear, I'm sure that you'll not regret. Please, reread this prologue while listening the music "Arrival to Earth" by Steve Jablonsky. Read slowly and "enter" in the music and the story. You can believe, the sensation and the reading will be better.


	3. Where did Hiccup go?

- Há! Há! Há! Take that! You tiny! – says Snotlout, after kick the water's crock in the bonfire that Hiccup, Camicazi and Fishlegs kindled to lunch.

Hiccup closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

It's very sad to have a cousin like Snotlout.

Camicazi narrows her eyes and looks to Snotlout with rage. Fishlegs tries to re-lights the bonfire, quickly.

- Do you want to fight? So come on! – retorts Camicazi, drawing her sword.

Snotlout shrugs.

- Who, me?! Losing my precious time with you? Excuse me, your little Bog-Burglars, I have more important things to do–says Snotlout , he turns back and walks away laughing like a pig with his friend Dogsbreath the Duhbrain.

Camicazi starts to walk slowly after Snotlout, but is prevented by Hiccup. He looks to her seriously and says: - Don't let yourself be nervous because of him. He will never learn. She looks to Snotlout with disdain and turns to Hiccup.

- Ah, but one day he **WILL** have to learn, ah he will... – says Camicazi.

Fishlegs smiles when he finally re-lights the bonfire. The three teens sit in some fallen trunks around the bonfire, to lunch some good haddocks that their dragons fished for them, earlier.

Hiccup feels a sniffle in his neck and figures out an astute and interested Toothless behind him, wanting a fish. The teens look around and see that Horrocow and Stormfly felt the haddock's smell and came to have a little snack. After all, who doesn't like a good food made in a bonfire?

Hiccup opens a big smile after see his friend next him, but his smile disappear when Toothless steal his fish. Camicazi laughs out loud, because of the situation… Well, who doesn't? She sees a hungry Hiccup running after a hungry Toothless. Toothless dribbles Hiccup and knocks him on the ground.

Hiccup, fallen on his back with open arms, looks at Toothless. The dragon sees Hiccup with the most innocent look of the universe. Toothless, as usually, is very generous and wants to divide his food, so, he simply vomited his fish on Hiccup's face.

- YUCK! – say Fishlegs and Camicazi.

Hiccup gets all drooling and takes the fish of his face, slowly, grimacing. Toothless, really happy, turns back trotting toward the bonfire to take more fishes. Hiccup rises up, slowly and walks toward the bonfire, still wet. Everyone laugh at him, but you know that when your friends laugh at you, it's not for bad. It wasn't a mockery's laugh like Snotlout and Dogsbreath did, was a very healthily laughter that everyone likes it.

Forgetting what happened in the beginning of the chapter, they had a great lunch, with some Salmon. They really had fun, telling jokes that only them understand and telling stories. The dragons stayed besides of them, sleeping and grumbling sometimes, to their master don't stop to caress them, when they didn't (I bet that you do the same thing when someone is caring you).

- Well, I guess it's time to pack up this – says Hiccup – Let's extinguish the fire and organize the firewood that remained, because I'm sure that my dad won't like this mess.

- I'm happy that your dad called the Bog-Burglars's Tribe to celebrate the spring's arrival – says Camicazi, smiling to Hiccup and Fishlegs.

- Yup, the Chief Stoick likes a good party and spree – says Fishlegs, smiling back to Camicazi.

She rises up quickly, drawing her sword and fighting with imaginary opponents.

- Há! But you'll see guys! I'll be the best sword fighter of this party! I'll win that friendly tournament and be recognized by everybody! – says Camicazi, super animated.

- Ah, but you didn't fight with Hiccup yet – says FIshlegs, patting on the back of his friend–The big boy here is getting better with the sword each day!

Hiccup lowers his head and gives a small smile.

- Ah... – sighs Hiccup – Well, the way that the things are working, I won't win anything. I'm sure that Snotlout won't let me win, he would do anything for good report... Indeed, he DOES anything for a good report. He took my sword Endeavor and twisted it a bit, in our sword training.

- But that was a trickery, Hiccup – says Fishlegs - He knocked you down and held you in a impossible way to get out.

Hiccup sighs.

Yeah...It's REALLY sad to have a cousin like Snotlout.

Hiccup lifts his head and looks to Fishlegs and Camicazi.

- I don't know what to do anymore... It's very hard to be the successor to Chief of the Tribe... – sighs Hiccup – I hope one day I can be a good Chief and lead with wisdom.

Camicazi and Fishlegs come closer to Hiccup. She pats him on the back.

- And you'll be a GREAT Chief, Hiccup. Don't worry. We'll be here for you – says Camicazi.

Fishlegs says "Yes" with his head. Toothless looks to Hiccup, panting like a dog and smiling.

Hiccup smiles to his friends and caress Toothless' head.

- Thank you so much, guys. I really don't know what to do without you – says Hiccup.

He rises up, slams the hands on clothing and starts to pack up the mess. Camicazi erases the fire with water and they gather the firewood left over to bring to Hiccup's home. The dragons help to bring something too. When they are in the Hiccup's home path, a piece of firewood falls from his lap, beside Toothless.

Toothless widens his eyes and faces the firewood with a kind of _obsession_. Fishlegs and Camicazi look at the scene, confused. Hiccup widens his eyes too, afraid and looks to Toothless.

- No... Don't do it, it's not time to play now – says Hiccup, with the most calm and careful way. Because, not everyone knew, but Toothless is IN LOVE with the old game to chase the stick or hide it in somewhere to Hiccup find it.

Slowly, Toothless opens his mouth and looks to Hiccup. The boy lowers, crouches to take the firewood before Toothless. But, there was a lot of firewood in Hiccup's lap, so, when he chouches, THE ENTIRE firewood fell down in front of Toothless's nose. Did our little dragon help Hiccup to reap the firewood? NO! Like a ray, Toothless takes a piece of wood and run away, cheerful and bouncy, like when a rabbit finds a beautiful carrot.

- NO, TOOTHLESS! – screams Hiccup, looking up. Hiccup take a look to Fishlegs and Camicazi, they watch the scene with surprise.

- Be right back! – Says Hiccup with a deep breath – You two, take the stuff to my home – He starts to run after Toothless. The dragon jumps happily into the forest as a foal. Camicazi and Fishlegs take the stuff to Hiccup's home.

- Toothless, it's not time to play! – screams Hiccup, entering into the forest.

The crafty little dragon looks at Hiccup with the cutest look and he was like: "Please, little Hiccup, play with your beautiful friend".

Ok, no one could resist it.

Hiccup smiles and starts to run after Toothless.

- Come here your cat with wings! – screams Hiccup, happily.

Toothless runs into the forest, with the firewood in his mouth and Hiccup loses sight. Hiccup tries to find Toothless around the forest, but he couldn't.

- Toothless! Toothless! Where are you? Stop to play, let's go home! – screams Hiccup – Ah, where did he go?

A noise in the bushes.

Hiccup makes an audacious smileand walks slowly toward the bushes.

We found the naughty dragon.

Or maybe not.

Hiccup walks on tiptoe.

- HÁ! – screams Hiccup, looking behind the bush.

Nothing. Not even Toothless' signal.

- But what...? – says Hiccup, looking around. He walks in the forest screaming Toothless's name, but there's no answer. Hiccup's being worried. Suddenly SLAPT! Hiccup slips and rolls down the hill. The boy tries to stop, but he can't.

After a lot of meters falling down the hill, he finally stopped.

Hiccup groans in the grass and looks forward with difficult.

Mist.

_"Mist?" _Thought Hiccup._"In this time of year?"_.

What's going on? Where did Hiccup go?


	4. Hiccup, welcome

**Note: Me, Hiccup, after I lived this story, I heard one music, called "Transformation" from a movie called Brother Bear, and believe, it fits very well with this chapter.**

**Link: watch?v=85WNcQgrueE**

_"But, what's going on?" _ Hiccup thinks.

The boy raises up with difficult and walks forward, trying to see through the mist. He narrows his eyes and looks around. Starts to darken.

Hiccup feels something. A blue light above him, like a tiny star hovering above his head. Hiccup looks to that, confused and perplexed. More lights show up and hovers around him.

- Stars? – say Hiccup, softly – But what is this...?

Forward he, Hiccup sees what should be an edge of a cliff, but he can't see anything beyond it. The lights hover to the edge of the cliff and they starts to group together, being an unique light. Hiccup looks at that with fascination and walks toward the light. He tries to reach it and raises the feet to touch the"star", when suddenly:

BUM!

The star makes an explosion, making an effect like Aurora Borealis, hovering around him.

**Ps.: STOP THE MUSIC! One minute... In this scene, I had a lot of inspiration coming to the movie Brother Bear, even that the soundtrack of this scene belongs to the movie (and this scene is similar to it),so, if you want to see how Hiccup is in this scene, I took a photo to you: ** .

**Thanks, you can keep going with your reading.**

Hiccup looks at that, surprised, open-mouthed and perplexed. Well, who doesn't? Coming to the "Aurora Borealis", he sees a lot of creatures, like Centaurs, Dryads, Fairies...

He is not understanding that situation, what's really going on. Some of the creatures smile to him, but he just has no reaction (I think everybody would be like him). While Hiccup sees the creatures around him, he listens a roar.

Emerging of the "Aurora Borealis", it's formed a lion's face. Hiccup looks to the lion, admired, with shining eyes. Because it is a beautiful lion. He looks to Hiccup with a tranquil gaze.

- Hiccup, welcome – Says the lion.

- W-who are you? – He stammers.

- I'm Aslan, the Great Lion of this Land, Narnia – Says the lion.

Hiccup takes a scare. Narnia? What is this and how did he comes there?

- Narnia? – Says Hiccup, scared – But... Here... Here is the Berk's Island! Isn't it?

Aslan smiles.

- You're in Narnia, now. I brought you here – says Aslan, with a soft voice.

Hiccup looks around, confused. The creatures still hovering around him.

- But, how did I come here... Why am I here? – asks Hiccup, without understanding the sense of that.

Aslan makes a fraternal expression and looks to Hiccup.

- My dear, all of your questions will be answered. You came here with a purpose... And your adventure begins **now**.

Slowly, Aslan's face disappears and he re-shows completely, running in the air and makes a big roar.

Suddenly, all of that Aurora Borealis goes dissolving and Sun beams cuts through the mist, showing a wonderful landscape, just imagine:

Hiccup in the edge of the cliff, looking for a Land never seen by anyone where he came from, with waterfalls, a beautiful Sun shining in the middle of the mountains.

A smile from ear to ear shows in Hiccup's face, he never saw something more wonderful than that, he looks over the edge and a beautiful river runs between the earth. Beautiful trees, beautiful flowers.

But **WHAT **a beautiful place!

How many times did I use the word "beautiful?"

Hiccup couldn't stop to admiring the scenery, but a question in his mind made him come back: "What's my purpose here? And why am I the chosen?".


End file.
